The invention relates to a modular storage unit in general, and in particular an assembly for storing clothing or other articles that is especially adapted for use with the room dividing system illustrated and described in copending application Ser. No. 136,095 filed Mar. 31, 1980 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,042, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein. While the assembly according to the present invention has other uses than in a nursing home environment, it is particularly adapted to take into account the needs and desires of aging people. The assembly according to the present invention helps provide safety, comfort, control, and a sense of personal ownership for aging people when utilized in a nursing home environment.
The storage unit according to the present invention is constructed to be mounted on a pair of substantially perpendicular wall panels, which wall panels provide part of the definition of a room environment. Mounted in this manner, it does not interfere with activities in the room environment, and it provides a distinct area of personalization for the resident. All of the exterior corners of the unit are rounded for safety, and it is mounted on the wall panels spaced from the ground along the entire extent thereof a distance corresponding to the height of a toeboard of a wheelchair off of the ground. This accommodates the unit for use by non-ambulatory residents.
Further adaptation of the storage unit for use by non-ambulatory residents is provided in the dimensioning and access arrangements for the storage units. In particular, the unit is dimensioned so that it is only as deep as can be conveniently reached by an individual while sitting in a wheelchair. Further, in one embodiment the access opening is selectively blocked or unblocked by a tambour door having an elongated handle disposed along the entire length of one edge thereof. The handle serves as a positive stop for door movement and additionally is designed to provide surfaces that may be readily acted upon by the resident to readily effect movement of the door. The provision of the tambour door and the elongated door handle allow a non-ambulatory resident to open or close the unit without repositioning their wheelchair for each task, allowing the door to be readily pushed or pulled. Additionally, any hanger bar provided in the structure is mounted at a height allowing one in a wheelchair to utilize the hanger bar while remaining seated.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an assembly for storing clothing or other articles is provided. The assembly comprises a first wall panel, a second wall panel mounted to the first wall panel so that they are substantially perpendicular to each other, and a storage structure including a plurality of walls defining a storage area therebetween. The storage structure has a polygon shape in cross-section and includes a front wall having an access opening defined therein. Means are provided for selectively blocking or unblocking the access opening, said means comprising a tambour door, and a pair of rail structures for mounting the tambour door along two sides thereof on opposite sides of the access opening are provided, the rail structures having at least two 90.degree. turns defined thereby and disposed within the interior of the storage structure. Means are also provided for mounting the storage structure to the wall panel so that the tambour door tracks are disposed in horizontal planes vertically spaced from each other, and so that--in conjunction with the dimensioning of the storage structure--the storage structure is spaced from the ground along the entire extent thereof a distance corresponding to the height of a toeboard of a wheelchair off of the ground so that a resident in a wheelchair may readily approach the storage structure without hinderance. A handle for the tambour door extends substantially the entire length of the door, and means are provided for mounting the handle to the door so that the handle acts as a stop for door movement to both the open and closed positions. The handle preferably has a general U-shape in cross-section; a pair of legs are connected by a flattened portion, both of the legs extending outwardly from the storage structure a distance sufficient for an individual to place the palm or edge of their hand against the leg to effect movement of the tambour door. This allows ready use by both non-ambulatory and arthritic residents since there is no necessity for grasping, and since the door can be acted upon along any part of the length thereof.
According to another aspect of the present invention a storage unit for storing clothing or other articles is provided. The storage unit comprises a plurality of rigid walls rigidly attached together defining a right triangular prism defining a storage area, the wall defining the hypothenus of the right triangular prism having an access opening formed therein. The access opening may be opened, allowing access to a plurality of shelves disposed within the unit, or the access opening may be selectively blocked or unblocked by the slideable tambour door as previously described. All exterior corners of the device are rounded for safety.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple and efficient assembly or unit for storing clothing or other articles, especially adapted for use by nursing home residents. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.